Pokeshipping Week 2019
by nyislandersgirl
Summary: Exploring Ash and Misty's relationship through a week long collection of short stories! From Kanto to Galar, follow our favorite couple in seven different tales of friendship, love, and beyond.
1. Elite Four Misty

**Happy Pokeshipping Week everyone! This is one of my favorite weeks of the whole year, but last year I totally fell off the wagon on my contributions, which really bummed me out. This year, however, I am FINALLY finished with school, and that means there's nothing standing in the way of me participating!**

**I have chosen to take advantage of replacing three of the themes, but this wasn't one of them. I have always loved the concept of Misty as a member of the Elite Four, and since I don't incorporate it into my future-verse stories, I thought this one would be really fun to tackle.**

**So, please enjoy my take on Misty of the Elite Four!**

* * *

**Elite Four Misty**

The roar of the crowd was something that would never get old to her.

A smirk graced the woman's delicate pink lips as she peeled herself off the concrete wall, grasping at her bright red hair in order to pull it into a messy ponytail. She was covered in sweat, her heart still racing from the rush of adrenaline that had coursed through her veins. Her smile managed to widen as she walked down the dark tunnel, leaving the raucous audience behind her.

In just a few steps, she was back in the bowels of the stadium, the bright fluorescent lights suddenly blinding her. High ranking officials were clustered in tight circles, and journalists were wandering about in a frenzy, but as soon as the latter saw her, it was like someone had hit them with an ice beam; they all froze in place, their wide-eyed stares set directly on her.

And then, as it always did, it all broke, and they charged right at her with speed that she wouldn't have even imagined possible in the seconds beforehand, their questions coming just as furiously.

"_Misty! What did you think of today's challenger?"_

"_Were you surprised by his Dragonite's special ability?"_

"_If he manages to reach the champion, how do you think he'll approach the battle?"_

_This _was something that had gotten old to her five minutes into the job.

She scowled and was about to fire off some less-than-pleasant responses but was quickly halted when someone grabbed at her shoulder. Had she not been in such shock herself, she would've noticed the stunned expressions on the reporters' faces.

"Sorry, guys! She's not doing any interviews right now."

Before Misty could even react, she was being gently guided away from the mob, down another hallway that was inaccessible to them. Once she was sure she was no longer being watched, she sighed and dramatically rolled her eyes as she glanced over her shoulder.

"I didn't need to be rescued; you know."

"Really? Because your face said otherwise."

She rolled her eyes again, earning a hearty laugh from her new companion. "What's so funny, Mr. Champion?"

"If you keep rolling your eyes like that, they're gonna fall out of your head," he quipped. "Didn't your sisters ever tell you that, Mist?"

A smile finally returned to her face. "No, of course not. You think they were worried about my attitude when there were boys and alcohol around? I didn't have the good fortune of growing up with a loving mother like yours."

He blushed a bit and looked away. "You've got me there."

Misty scoffed. "Please, Ash. I've _always_ got you."

"Yeah, in more ways than one," Ash lightly replied, making it Misty's turn to redden. "Anyway, that battle was really great!"

"Except for the fact that I lost," she reminded him, her eyes narrowing a bit.

"Winning isn't everything," Ash tried, showing off a sheepish grin.

At this, Misty raised an eyebrow. "I don't buy that coming from you. Not for a second."

"Okay, yeah, losing totally sucks," Ash relented, slumping his shoulders. "But it's only one! No big deal! You're still a super strong member of the Elite Four! _My_ Elite Four! I only work with the best trainers, you know."

Misty hummed and shot him a sly smirk. "Your arrogance precedes you."

"Thanks!" Ash boasted, puffing his chest out. Misty's smirk widened, and that's when Ash's pose deflated. "Oh, wait, that's not a good thing, is it?"

Giggling, Misty spun on her heels and began to walk away from him. "Nope."

Growling softly, Ash started to jog in order to catch up to her. "So…what're you gonna do now?"

"Probably take a shower," Misty casually replied. "That battle _was_ pretty intense."

"Of course!" Ash chuckled. "I told you it was great!"

"You did," Misty confirmed, nodding her head.

"Well, how about _after_ you shower?" Ash asked. They had made it to the end of the hallway, where a large set of double doors separated them from the next corridor. "Do you maybe want to get dinner or something?"

Misty, who already had one hand placed on the door readying to push it open, turned to stare at him. "Do you ever think about anything other than food?"

"Sure I do!" Ash cried. "But I'm starving, so right now I'm thinking about food."

That managed to bring a smile back to Misty's face. "Oh Ash. You know I'd love to! But I've got a lot of work to do."

Ash's mouth fell open. "What?! You just finished battling! How could you _still_ have work to do?!"

"The job of an Elite Four member is never done," Misty sighed wistfully. "You of all people should know that, Mr. Champion!"

"I wish you'd stop calling me that," Ash practically pleaded.

"What, you don't like to be referred to as the champion?" Misty teased, finally pushing the door open.

"I _do_, but you do it like you're messing with me," Ash whined, trailing behind her. "It's pretty cute, but still."

Misty snickered as the two walked up to the nearby elevator. "Alright, fine. We can go get some dinner. But after that I'm finishing up my work! No exceptions!"

"Now you're talking!" Ash cheered, pushing the 'up' button. "I just have to go get Pikachu and we can head out!"

"That's fine, because I have to shower, remember?" Misty prodded.

"Ugh, right," Ash grumbled.

"What do you mean 'ugh'?" Misty gasped. "I don't think you want to be caught out with me looking like _this!_"

Ash looked her up and down before shrugging. "Eh, I don't mind it! I think you look fine!"

"You would," Misty groaned, although the blush had suddenly returned to her face. "But I'm not doing it. It'll look bad for both of us, and I feel gross anyway. Just try not to eat the furniture in my office while you wait."

The elevator dinged as the silver doors slid open, Ash and Misty walking in.

"I know you're joking, but I'm so hungry I just might do it," Ash snickered, grinning at the exasperated redhead.

"You want to know the scary part?" Misty sighed, pressing her floor number and watching the doors close. "I can honestly see it happening."

Ash beamed and pulled his shoulders back. "Never doubt a champion!"

Misty huffed and, when she was sure Ash wasn't looking, rolled her eyes once more, but this time, accompanied by a sweet smile. "Yeah, also not something to be proud of."


	2. Costumes

**Welcome to Day 2! This is one of the themes I chose to replace. The original theme was a High School/College AU, but that's not really my thing. So I used the list of nominated themes that didn't win to pick my replacements.**

**I think I was still in big time Halloween mode when I was picking out my replacement themes, and that's why this one stood out to me!**

* * *

**Costumes**

"What in the name of Arceus are you supposed to be?"

Ash frowned at Misty. "Seriously? You can't tell?"

He had streaked red in his hair, thrown a red and black mask over his eyes, and was sporting a gray tank top with black accents, red pants with black markings, and a tail attached to the back. Around his waist was a belt made to look like flames.

Misty gave him another quick once over before shaking her head. "Nope."

"I'm Incineroar!" Ash cried, still shocked that Misty hadn't caught on. "I thought it looked really good!"

Misty examined him one more time, and finally, her eyes widened. "Oh! _Now_ I see it!"

Ash, however, was not buying it. "Are you just saying that?"

"No, I mean it," Misty assured him. "You know what would've probably helped a lot? If you had ears."

"But I _do_ have ears!" Ash argued, reaching up towards his head. As soon as his palm made contact, however, his face went blank. "Uh…they're just not on."

Misty giggled. "Thought so! Do you remember where you left them?"

"Probably up in my room," Ash guessed, lowering his hands. "I'll go look while you put _your_ costume on!"

Immediately, Misty clouded over. "Oh no, I'm not wearing a costume."

"What?! How can you not wear a costume to a costume party?" Ash asked, sounding exasperated.

"Because I don't like dressing up," Misty replied. "You know that."

"I knew you didn't like dressing up all fancy, like in heels and stuff," Ash sighed. "I didn't think you meant _fun _dressing up too!"

"I've never found it to be very fun," Misty muttered, shaking her head. "But I'm happy to come to the party with you dressed as myself!"

Ash groaned as he trudged past Misty. "That's so boring!"

At this, Misty appeared somewhat offended. Whipping around, she called up to Ash as he ascended the stairs, "what do you mean boring? I'm super interesting!"

Ash, who had already rounded the corner, poked his head out from behind the wall and quipped, "you won't be at a party where everyone else is wearing super cool costumes and pretending to be something awesome."

Feeling a vein pop out of her forehead, Misty began to sputter back an incoherent argument. Ash, however, simply smirked and disappeared from view. Once he was gone, Misty huffed and stormed into the living room, throwing herself down on the couch with her arms crossed.

"Stupid party, stupid costumes…" she muttered to herself.

In truth, Misty wasn't really sure _why_ she didn't love dressing up in costume. She had never thought too much about it before. She hadn't minded it when she was a little kid, when she still did things like played pretend and celebrated Halloween. But she hadn't done those things in a long time, and now the idea of putting on a whole costume simply didn't appeal to her. And as sweet as it was to see Ash get all excited about the costume party, she just couldn't muster up the same kind of enthusiasm.

The front door to the house suddenly opened and broke Misty out of her reverie. Delia skirted in with Mimey right behind her, both of them carrying armfuls of grocery bags. Quickly noticing this, Misty jumped to her feet and took some of the bags from Delia, smiling at the woman.

"Oh, thank you, dear!" Delia crooned.

"Don't mention it!" Misty assured her. "I'm happy to help!"

The trio carried the bags into the kitchen and placed them on the counter. It was once she was no longer being hidden by an abundance of brown paper that Delia realized Misty was still in the clothes she had come in earlier that day.

"Misty, you haven't gotten changed for the party yet!" Delia gasped. "And here I am letting you carry all of my shopping inside!"

The redhead hummed and glanced down at her outfit. "Oh, I wasn't going to wear a costume."

Delia gasped. "Why ever not? Did you not have any?"

"I've got a few, but I don't really like dressing up," Misty reiterated. "I just always feel…weird. Not like myself, you know?"

"Of course I do, dear," Delia giggled. "That's the point of a costume! It's a great excuse to do something you normally wouldn't!"

"Maybe that's why I don't like it," Misty theorized, realization suddenly hitting her. "Dressing up just reminds me of all of the water ballets my sisters have made me perform in. I never really wanted to do those kinds of things, so they never felt natural, and that included the costumes."

"That's because you've never gotten to wear something you really liked," Delia informed the girl, smiling at her. "But I think I can fix that!"

Misty's eyes widened a bit. "Really?"

Confidently, Delia smirked and nodded her head. "I thought of it as soon as Ash told me what his costume was going to be. Follow me."

**XXX**

"Okay, Mist, I found my ears!"

Ash came trampling down the stairs, his hair now adorned by a pair of pointy black ears. When no one responded, however, he became confused. Not seeing anyone in the living room, he wandered towards the kitchen, taking a peek inside and finding it empty.

"Uh…where could she have gone?" Ash murmured to himself.

The sudden sound of knocking caused Ash to jump a bit, but he settled down as soon as he realized what it was. Sighing, he walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled open the door, watching as Pikachu tumbled out with an open bottle of ketchup in his tiny paws.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried, glaring up at his trainer.

"Well, you weren't being very subtle," Ash chuckled. "It was pretty obvious you were hiding out in there…and every time you're in that cabinet, I know what you're doing."

Pikachu scrambled to his back paws and cast the ketchup bottle to the side, pointing frantically at the little clown outfit he was wearing. "Kachu, pika pikachu!"

"I know it's the least I could do in exchange for making you wear that costume," Ash translated for the annoyed mouse. "But I'm going to have to disagree with you and say that costume is _cute_, not _stupid_."

"Pi," Pikachu spat, indignantly turning his head away.

Ash chuckled and tilted his head. "Now you sound like Misty. She didn't want to wear a costume either, and I have no idea why! It would've been so much fun for us to have matching costumes, don't you think?"

Pikachu shrugged and picked the ketchup bottle back up, continuing to lick at its open spout. He didn't understand the odd mating rituals of humans, and he didn't have much interest in learning about them.

"Oh Ash!"

The young man blinked and turned around, furrowing his brow. "Mom? I didn't know you were back from the store already!"

"I've been back for a little while," Delia quickly responded, not interested in that conversation. "Would you like to see Misty's costume for the party?"

"Misty's costume?" Ash repeated incredulously. "She doesn't have a costume."

Delia giggled and wagged a finger at her son. "She does now!"

Still lost, Ash just stared at his mother for a few seconds before asking, "what?"

Clearing her throat, Delia turned towards the stairs and called, "Misty! Time for your big debut!"

The younger woman slowly walked down the steps, looking relatively embarrassed. Ash, however, was in awe from the moment he saw her.

Her hair had been tied back into a ponytail, adorned by two strands of pearls, while a pearl headband accented by a pink starfish sat atop her head. Over her eyes was a white mask, ever so slightly sparkling in the sunlight. Her plain t-shirt and shorts had been replaced by a ruffled white tank top and a long, flowy blue skirt with small pink spikes sewn to it.

"Whoa," Ash breathed, unable to say much else.

"I really wasn't going to dress up, but your mom apparently made this beautiful costume for me at some point," Misty giggled sheepishly. "So, I just couldn't say no."

"Yeah," Ash replied, his smile widening. "You make an amazing Primarina!"

Misty's eyes widened, while Delia squealed in delight and clapped her hands together. "Oh, good! You recognized it!"

"Of course I did!" Ash chuckled. "That's an awesome costume, Mom! We really match now, Mist!"

Finally, some of Misty's trepidation went away. "I suppose we do. A fire type and a water type; that's pretty fitting for both of us!"

"I bet we're going to win the costume contest now," Ash boasted, grinning at the redhead. "There's no way anyone at that party is going to have cooler costumes than us!"

"Guess there's only one way to find out," Misty teased, holding her hand out towards Ash.

Grinning sheepishly, he gently grabbed it and pulled her down the stairs so she was standing right in front of him. Before either one could do a thing, Pikachu squeezed his way between the two, staring up at them expectantly. Misty was the first to notice this, and she giggled sweetly at the mouse's expression.

"I think Pikachu is raring to go," Misty noted, bending down to pick up the electric mouse. "Oh, look at your little clown costume! How adorable!"

Pikachu chattered happily in response before looking over his shoulder and smiling devilishly at his trainer, who scoffed in response.

"Mood killer."


	3. Never Have I Ever

**Hello again! It's Day 3, and yet another theme I replaced! I actually liked the idea of the End of the Anime, but to me, I have always envisioned it as Ash having accomplished his goal, and being married (to Misty) with children...but obviously, I already write about that quite a bit, and I like to use Pokeshipping Week as an opportunity to write some different stuff!**

**So, once again off the list of nominated themes, I elected to go with Never Have I Ever. And I must say...this ended up as one of my favorite pieces of the week!**

* * *

**Never Have I Ever**

The silence in the forest was deafening.

Normally, Brock would like that. It was far better than having to listen to Ash and Misty argue, after all. But now? It was _too _quiet.

Ash had just lost a battle to one of his newly minted rivals and was taking it pretty hard. Both he and Misty had tried to cheer him up, but it hadn't done much good. Even dinner hadn't done anything to improve Ash's mood. At this point, Misty had become relatively frustrated with Ash's stubbornness, and had given up on trying to make him feel better. So now, no one was talking to each other, and the atmosphere was somehow both tense _and_ bleak.

Pikachu, who had also failed to get so much as a smile out of his trainer, slinked over to Brock and muttered a dejected, "chu?"

Brock sighed and glanced over at Ash. The teenager was sitting with his legs crossed, his arms at his sides as he stared off into space. Brock then looked to the right, where Misty was preoccupied with drying off the dishes that had just been washed.

"Don't worry," Brock finally spoke, smiling at Pikachu. "We're going to fix this."

The electric type tilted his head, unsure of what Brock had in mind. Getting to his feet, Brock cleared his throat and announced, "hey, let's all play a game!"

Ash didn't move, but Misty looked up from the dishes in bewilderment. "A game?"

"Yeah!" Brock replied. "I think it'd be a lot of fun!"

Misty raised an eyebrow at his emphasis on the last word. "Oh, I see. You're making another attempt to cheer up Mr. Happy over there. Good luck with that."

Ash finally moved his head, solely so he could sneer at Misty.

"No," Brock lied effortlessly. "I want us all to do something. We've just started travelling as a group again, and it's been great! But we haven't really spent any good, quality time together since we started. And I think we should change that."

"It's a nice thought, Brock, but it's pretty hard to combat teenage angst," Misty replied. "I'm not sure how well a game is going to work."

"We'll never know if we don't try!" Brock declared. He waved Misty over, who groaned but eventually complied, getting to her feet and walking over to him. They both sat down, Pikachu immediately hopping into Misty's lap and bringing a smile to the girl's face. Looking over his shoulder, Brock called, "Ash, come play!"

"No thanks," he grumbled, the first time in hours he'd actually spoken.

Misty glared at him before chirping, "don't worry, we can play on our own! What kind of game did you have in mind?"

"Never Have I Ever," Brock replied simply.

"How do you play that?" Misty asked, inclining her head.

"It's super easy," Brock assured her. "You start by holding up 10 fingers. We then go around saying something we've never done. If you've done what someone else hasn't, you have to lower one of your fingers. Whoever has the most fingers up by the end of the game wins."

Misty grinned at Brock. "You're right! That does sound super easy! And I'm sure I'll win!"

Brock chuckled. "There's that competitive spirit! But don't be so sure."

Her grin growing more mischievous, Misty slowly raised up both of her hands, all 10 fingers fanned out. Brock snickered and did the same. "Ladies first."

"Okay," Misty drawled, thinking for a moment. "Never have I ever…babysat!"

Brock scowled and was about to lower a finger, but quickly stopped himself. "Wait…humans or Pokémon?"

"Human children," Misty replied, smirking at the man.

"Damnit," he hissed, lowering his right thumb. "Never have I ever actually caught a Pokémon fishing."

Misty gasped. "Hey, that's no fair!"

"It's totally fair," Brock chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "I've never done it!"

Misty growled as she lowered her own right thumb. "Fine. Never have I ever caught a rock type Pokémon."

Brock sighed and started to lower his right pinky.

"That's not true."

Both Brock and Misty looked over at Ash, who was shooting them a sideways glance.

"Of course it's true," Misty scoffed. "I think I know what kind of Pokémon I've caught, thank you very much."

"Corsola is part rock type," Ash continued. "So, you've caught a rock type."

"I meant a _full _rock type!" Misty growled.

"Maybe, but that's not what you said," Ash quipped.

"Okay, smart guy," Misty snapped. "If you're going to open your mouth, why don't you actually play along?"

Ash thought about it before shrugging and getting up to walk over to his two traveling companions.

"Alright, now we've got a real game!" Brock crowed. "Ash, you go next."

He didn't respond at first, staring at the ground instead. Just as Misty was about to snap, however, Ash looked back up and stated, "never have I ever been a gym leader."

Misty and Brock exchanged frustrated looks before each lowering a finger.

"I knew making him play was a mistake," Misty grumbled, finally getting a smile out of Ash.

"Hey, that was a good one," Brock begrudgingly admitted, nodding his head. "But so is this one: never have I ever won a Pokémon League."

Misty giggled as Ash's expression blanched. "How is _that_ fair?! Neither of you have ever even _competed _in a Pokémon League!"

"Oh, that's a good one!" Misty gasped. "Never have I ever competed in a Pokémon League!"

Ash dramatically rolled his eyes as he lowered two fingers at once. "This game is dumb."

"Only when _you _can't take advantage of it," Misty scoffed.

"Fine, maybe you're right," Ash calmly retorted, bringing a smile to Misty's face. "Never have I ever had red hair."

It took less than a second for Misty to blow up. "Okay, now you're just being stupid! That one is completely unfair! I was literally _born_ with red hair; how can I help that?!"

"Hey, I'm just _taking advantage _of the game!" Ash retorted.

"Wow, I never would've guessed you two would ruin this," Brock interrupted sarcastically. "How about I take my turn now, huh?"

Misty huffed and turned her head away indignantly. "Be my guest."

"Alright," Brock calmly replied. "Never have I ever kissed anyone sitting here."

In record time, both Ash and Misty's faces turned bright red. Pikachu glanced between the two, appearing utterly confused. Brock, on the other hand, simply displayed a sly grin.

"I…who…nobody's done that!" Misty finally blurted. "I've never done that!"

"Yeah, me either!" Ash quickly agreed. "Kissing is gross!"

"So gross!" Misty echoed.

"Well, not only did I break the tension, but I learned something today!" Brock announced proudly. "Not like I had no idea, but it's always nice to get confirmation. So…guess I win!"

"How did _you_ win?!" Misty demanded. "We all still had fingers up!"

"Yeah, but the point of _this _particular game was to get Ash out of his mood," Brock replied. "And that's what it did!"

Ash's eyes widened. "Hey, you said that _wasn't_ the point!"

Brock stared silently at Ash for a few seconds before quipping, "never have I ever told the truth about the point of this game."

Ash slowly turned his head towards Misty. "Oh, he's good."

"Better than us," Misty agreed.

"What did I say?" Brock chirped, getting to his feet. "Winner."


	4. Galar

**Day four already, can you believe it?! We're already halfway through Pokeshipping Week!**

**This is a theme I thought about replacing, but I _really_ wanted to write about Galar. My biggest challenge with this one (and the reason I almost switched it out) is that we still know next to nothing about it! And that makes writing a story really difficult.**

**Until, of course, I realized I could just make that the whole basis of the story ;) So get ready, fellow Pokeshippers! We're going a bit meta today!**

* * *

**Galar**

"Oh my gosh, that is the fluffiest Pokémon I have _ever_ seen."

Ash spun around, having realized that he'd lost Misty at some point. She was situated several feet back from him, gazing over a wooden fence, Pikachu perched on it beside her. Out in the field were a flock of wooly Pokémon, who would occasionally tuck themselves into a ball and roll around wildly.

"Do you see that?!" Misty asked, giggling with delight. "They're _so_ cute!"

"Chu!" Pikachu agreed.

Ash chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Those are Wooloo. They are definitely pretty adorable!"

"I'd _love_ to catch one of those," Misty sighed, resting her head in her hands. "I bet they're just the best to snuggle!"

"Let's think about catching Pokémon later," Ash reasoned with her, holding his arm out for his electric partner to climb up. "We've got to do what we came here for first."

As Ash walked away from the fence, Misty raised an eyebrow and followed after him. "And…what _exactly_ is it we came here for again?"

The boy furrowed his brow. "You don't remember?"

Misty twisted her mouth and shook her head.

"Well, that's no good, -cause I don't remember either."

His companion stopped in her tracks; her lips parted. "Wait…_you_ don't even remember?!"

Ash shrugged before sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Professor Oak wasn't super clear about it, to be honest."

"You've got to be kidding me," Misty groaned, grabbing at her head. "We just sat on a plane for 12 hours to come to some far away region that we know _nothing_ about, and we don't even know why?!"

"Hey, I know plenty about Galar!" Ash argued.

"Right, you knew what a Wooloo was," Misty droned. "And what else do you know about it?"

"Um…that it's 12 hours away from Kanto," Ash deadpanned. Pikachu sighed and shook his head.

Misty scowled. "You're not funny. What else do you know that's actually _helpful?_"

"Oh! I saw some gym battles from here!" Ash exclaimed. "They happen in these huge stadiums, and the Pokémon can become gigantic! They looked awesome, maybe I should challenge one of those while we're here…"

"Oh no," Misty cut in, interrupting Ash's little daydream. "None of that until we remember what we're actually supposed to be doing! Can you remember _anything _the professor said to you?"

"Well…Professor Oak showed me the starter Pokémon that new trainers get here," Ash replied. "I think they were called Grookey, Sobble, and Scorbunny. Maybe that's what we're supposed to be doing! Something with the starter Pokémon!"

"Okay, and where do we find those?" Misty asked.

Ash frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. "You know, I don't remember if Professor Oak said anything about that, either!"

Misty intoned and tilted her head. "So, this might end up being the craziest thing we've ever done. And that's saying something."

"Crazier than me dying?" Ash questioned.

The redhead nearly gasped but stopped herself short and glared at him instead. "Don't even bring that up!"

"Sorry," Ash chuckled lowly. "But you aren't wrong. This definitely isn't an ideal situation. We don't even know anyone here we can go to for help!"

"We're going to have to call Professor Oak and clarify this whole thing," Misty decided, folding her arms. "Where is the nearest Pokémon Center?"

Ash stared at Misty for a solid minute before snorting, "did you seriously just ask _me_ for directions?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Misty quipped back.

"Well, desperate times don't really do anything to improve my sense of direction," Ash admitted. "I don't really know where we are, so I don't know where to find a Pokémon Center."

In a flash, Misty's joking mood had been replaced by what could only be described as her head nearly about to explode. "I…what?! Okay, so we don't even know where we are right now?! What are we going to do about eating? Or sleeping?"

"We can always eat berries!" Ash cheered, obviously not affected by the fact that they were totally lost and clueless. "As for sleeping…well, we can always find a cave or an alley and snuggle up for warmth!"

Misty's eyebrow twitched as Ash inched closer to her. "I was thrilled you finally realized what physical affection is like. Please don't ruin it."

Ash brushed his nose against Misty's temple before stepping away, leaving her behind with a fierce blush on her face. He looked out over the grassy hills, shielding his eyes from the sun. Suddenly, realization hit him, and he whipped around to beam at Misty.

"I just had an idea!" He crowed.

Misty, on the other hand, appeared wary. "That's not always a good thing."

Ash shot her a deadpan look, droning out a sarcastic, "haha."

Unable to resist, Misty smirked and replied, "alright, what is it?"

Digging into his backpack, Ash pulled out a red rectangle and held it up with a bit of a shake. "I can use the Rotom phone that Professor Oak gave me to figure out where we are!"

He was so proud of himself that he didn't see Misty's eye spasm. "You're telling me you've had that thing this _whole time?!_"

"Yeah!" Ash chuckled. "I totally forgot about it!"

Misty groaned and buried her face in her hands. "This is going to be the longest trip to do _I-don't-even-know-what _of all time."


	5. Intimacy

**Day five! This is the final theme I replaced because, as cute as I thought the original prompt was (If Ash Heard Misty's Song) I already wrote a story with that scenario! So, I decided to go with something different.**

**So, from the handy dandy list of backup themes, I chose to go with Intimacy. I wanted to write something a bit humorous, a bit fluffy, and a bit sweet...and honestly, I think this might just be my favorite story I've written for the whole week!**

* * *

**Intimacy**

It wasn't a secret that Ash Ketchum was not the most romantically inclined person in the world.

It had taken him a while to realize Misty liked him as more than just a friend, and ultimately, he'd only realized it because Misty had blurted it out to him in a moment of frustration. In reality, he'd felt the same way too…he'd just had no idea what that feeling actually _was_. For the longest time, Ash couldn't understand why every time he saw Misty, his heart started beating faster and his palms got all sweaty. He just assumed he was sick or something, until he offhandedly mentioned it to Brock, who had quickly informed him that wasn't the case (after laughing hysterically, of course).

He and Misty had now been dating for a little over three years, and Ash thought it was going quite well. There was, however, one little detail he hadn't quite broached yet.

"What do you mean you and Misty haven't slept together?!"

Ash's eyes snapped open as he flew across the table to slap a hand over his friend's mouth. "Shut up, Gary! You don't need to announce it to the whole restaurant!"

The two had decided to meet up for lunch just outside of Pallet Town; it'd been a while since they'd seen each other, and both finally happened to be back home at the same time. Their conversation had started off about their latest Pokémon related adventures (battles for Ash, research for Gary), but eventually transitioned into relationships (namely Ash and Misty's), which led to Gary's prodding about the two's sex life.

Which, Ash had reluctantly admitted, was non-existent.

Gary rolled his eyes, which Ash took as his cue to remove his hand. "I hate to break it to you, Ashy Boy, but no one here cares about your sexual escapades, or lack thereof."

"I'm about to challenge the Elite Four, so yeah, people _do_ care," Ash grumbled, sinking lower into the booth. With just a quick glance, he could tell that some of the other customers were staring at them. "Besides, I don't need total strangers hearing about my private stuff!"

"I wouldn't be worried about total strangers when your own girlfriend hasn't even _seen_ your 'private stuff'," Gary quipped, grinning slyly at his former rival.

Ash groaned and buried his face in his hands. "I never should've told you about this! I knew you would just make a big joke out of it."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have, but you didn't, so here we are," Gary teased. "So, what's with the holdout? Misty is an attractive woman."

"I'm well aware of that," Ash snapped, lowering his hands. "Her looks have nothing to do with it."

"Oh, is it _yours?_" Gary marveled, leaning forward. "Are you worried she's gonna see you in the buff and reject you?"

"I _wasn't_, but thanks for putting it in my head," Ash bit.

Gary smirked and crossed his arms. "I doubt that'd even cross her mind. You guys seem to have a pretty serious relationship. She obviously likes you for more than just your looks."

Ash whined and started poking his fingers together. "I just…don't really know what to do. Do I ask her? Tell her?"

Gary raised an eyebrow. "You're asking _me_ how to initiate love making?"

Ash rolled his eyes. "I guess so. I have no idea why, but it sure seems that way."

"Well, it's the right choice," Gary boasted, earning a scowl from Ash. "I'm just surprised you didn't go to someone like Brock before me."

"I did!" Ash quickly replied, wanting to show he hadn't completely lost his mind. "But he was just worried about making sure we were both ready for that step. Which I get, and it's a good point. But…I think I am, and- "

"You _think?_" Gary interrupted, narrowing his eyes. "It's been _three years_."

"What, are you implying I don't actually love her or something?" Ash huffed.

"No," Gary replied simply. "Look, I get it. Not everyone is comfortable with the idea of a romp. It takes some people longer than others. But you and Misty have been together for three years, and like I said, the relationship seems pretty serious. It's the natural next step to take."

"Except nothing romantic ever seems to come naturally to me," Ash sighed. "Misty says I'm getting better, but this is _a lot_ different than just holding hands or even kissing."

"You're right, it is," Gary agreed, suddenly sounding more serious.

"So, what do I do?" Ash practically pleaded.

Gary rubbed his chin in thought for about a minute before licking his lips and leaning forward. "Number one: do _not_ ask Misty in advance. It's not romantic."

"But what if she doesn't want to?" Ash practically whined.

Gary shot his old friend a deadpan look. "Again, it's been three years. More than likely, she wants to. But if she freaks out or something beforehand, then stop, obviously. Don't force her into doing anything she doesn't want to do. It's not cool."

Ash hummed and slightly narrowed his eyes. "Wow, that's actually pretty thoughtful of you!"

"I'm sarcastic, not a masochist," Gary commented. Ash opened his mouth, but Gary cut him off with a well-timed, "I know you don't know what that means. And no, I'm not explaining it to you."

Ash rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine. So, if I'm not supposed to ask her beforehand, what do I do?"

"You set the scene," Gary began dramatically, throwing his hands out for effect. "I'm talking candles, flower petals on the bed, bottle of champagne, maybe some soft jazz. Women _love_ that kind of stuff."

"And just from that, she'll know what I'm trying to do?" Ash asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course she will!" Gary sighed, obviously exasperated. "Don't question me, Ashy Boy. I know what I'm talking about."

**XXX**

It felt weird to be doing all of this, but Ash_ did_ have to admit that Gary seemed to know a whole lot more about romancing women than he did, so he figured it was worth a shot.

He'd done everything his old rival had recommended: candles (which he'd burned himself lighting), flower petals (that he'd accidentally spilled on the floor and kept slipping on), a bottle of champagne (cheap, because he didn't even like alcohol and couldn't tell the difference), and some music (which, according to the internet, was jazz). He'd even dropped Pikachu off with his mother for the rest of the day, since he knew full well the little guy wouldn't want to be around when _that _was going down (nor did Ash want him to).

Now all he had to do was wait for Misty. He figured it wouldn't be much longer, since she'd texted him that she was leaving the gym almost 15 minutes ago. Still, the longer he waited, the more nervous he got.

_What if Misty doesn't like any of this stuff? What if she laughs at it? What if she _does _like it? And then we start taking stuff off and she really _doesn't _like the way I look? Is she gonna run out the door or something? Or jump out the window? Should I have locked those? Or is that forcing her into it like Gary said not to do?_

Ash was so lost in his whirlwind of incoherent thought that he'd failed to register the front door opening, the call of his name,_ or_ the bedroom door opening.

"Ash?"

It was only the second time his name was called, from right in front of him, that he snapped back into reality. Misty was standing in the doorway, her face gently illuminated by the candles around the room. Ash could tell that she appeared a bit surprised, but also in awe.

_Is that a good thing? _

"Uh…hey!" Ash cheerfully greeted before mentally kicking himself.

_That's _definitely _not how you greet someone you're trying to be romantic with! Even _I _know that! I just said _"hey" _to her the same way I do to someone like Brock!_

"What is all of this?" Misty asked sweetly, nodding around the room.

"Um…it's…a special surprise! Just for you!" Ash cried. "Do you like it?"

Misty giggled softly. "Oh Ash, of course I do! It was very sweet of you. Also, _very_ romantic."

Ash's face lit up. "Glad to hear…uh…I mean…thank you."

He had adjusted his voice to try and make it sound more gentlemanly. Misty, of course, had caught onto this, and giggled again.

With a more confident smile, Ash jumped up from the bed, but once again slipped on a stray pile of petals. He nearly lost his footing, causing Misty to rush forward to grab him, but the young man managed to save himself just in time.

"I'm good!" Ash assured her, throwing in a nervous laugh for good measure. Clearing his throat, he reached out and took her hand, gently guiding her towards the bed so she could sit. Misty looked up at him expectantly, her eyes shimmering with excitement. _That _was what got him anxious again.

Without much thinking, Ash threw himself down on the bed and leaned in towards Misty, aiming for a kiss. Unfortunately, his nerves had gotten the best of him, and he'd thrust forward a bit too quickly and forcefully, knocking heads with her instead.

"Ow!" Misty hissed, pulling away to rub at her forehead.

"Oh, I'm really sorry!" Ash gasped. "I…I didn't mean for that to happen! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Misty sighed, lowering her hand before glancing back up at Ash. "Are you?"

"Oh, yeah, I've got a really hard head," Ash laughed nervously.

"I don't mean your head, although I'm glad to hear that too," Misty replied, smiling sympathetically at him. "I meant are _you_ okay?"

Ash blinked hard. "Um…I…don't really know what you're talking about!"

"You're so jumpy," Misty explained, shaking her head. "This isn't like you. And not for nothing, as sweet as this gesture is, it isn't like you either. Did someone else give you this idea?"

Ash groaned and looked away.

_This is _so _embarrassing! I can't believe she can tell this wasn't my idea! Man, I really screwed this one up…_

Suddenly, Ash felt someone grab onto his hand. Looking down, he found Misty's overlapping his own, gently squeezing it. And that, unlike the look she'd given him before, was enough to calm him down.

"Yeah," Ash reluctantly admitted, still not willing to look at her. "Gary."

Misty giggled softly and reached up to Ash's face with her free hand, gently turning it towards her. "I should've known. Ash, you don't have to do all of this to impress me."

Once again, Ash was left completely stumped. "I don't?"

"No," Misty confirmed, shaking her laugh. "Like I said, it's very sweet…but it's not you. And I love you for you."

She inched closer to him and initiated a kiss, this one far gentler and more careful than what Ash had attempted before. Ash was happy to reciprocate it, vaguely aware that Misty's hands were beginning to roam around his chest. He decided to return the favor, taking his formerly idle hands and wrapping them around her waist. When they both were in the need for air, they pulled away from one another, although they kept their hands in place.

"Are you ready?" Misty asked softly.

Ash pulled back a bit, his eyes scanning Misty before breathlessly asking, "ready for what?"

Misty turned her head and nodded towards the bed. Ash looked in the same direction before blushing a bit and sheepishly looking away.

"I don't want to rush you," Misty continued. "I just assumed- "

"No, I'm ready," Ash blurted out, his blush deepening. "You're right, that's why I did all of this. I was trying to make it romantic. I thought about just asking you, but Gary said that wasn't romantic. But…_you _just asked _me_, and I thought it was kind of romantic."

Misty smiled and rubbed her nose against Ash's. "Maybe it's not romantic to him, but it is to me. I appreciate that you take my feelings into consideration, and I like to do the same for you."

Ash's grin returned, although his face was still tinted red. "So…um…we're going to do this?"

Misty's expression turned more devious as she gently pushed Ash down on the bed, swinging one of her legs over his so she was straddling him. Leaning over, Misty rested herself right on top of Ash, tucking her head into the space between his neck and shoulder and trailing kisses up his skin.

"Of course, we are," she whispered in his ear, sending a delighted shiver up his spine. "After all, I've been waiting three years for this."


	6. Alola Sunset

**Day six and I'm back on track with the themes! I loved the Alola episodes with Brock and Misty, so this one was particularly fun to write.**

* * *

**Alola Sunset**

Misty smiled contently to herself as she stared out at the ocean, the blue water reflecting the bright orange sunset that hung over it.

Her and Brock's first day in Alola had been nothing short of amazing. Brock was just happy he had gotten to spend the whole day with Nurse Joy. Misty, on the other hand, had done so many things she could hardly keep track! Ash's classmates had taken her to Hau'oli City to eat at the Pancake Parlor, and then to visit the marketplace and the mall. After that, they'd enjoyed some fun Mantine Surfing, with the water types eventually taking them to a beautiful place Ash had told them all about called Treasure Island. There were no other humans there, but lots of wild Pokémon, all of whom had befriended Ash on his last visit there. Because of this, Misty and the others had been able to get up close and personal with them as well. Sure, they'd had to fight Team Rocket off while they were there, but it was really just a small, albeit very annoying, hiccup in an otherwise incredible day.

Now she, Ash, and Brock had all been reunited at Professor Kukui's home, where they had decided to cook and camp out for the night…just like old times.

They had finished dinner just in time for the sunset, which _thrilled _Misty. In her mind, there was nothing more beautiful than watching a colorful sunset over the water.

Well…maybe there was _something_ that could've made it more beautiful…

"So? What do you think?"

Misty jumped a bit and whipped her head around. Ash was standing nearby with a grin on his face, but soon lowered himself so he was sitting right beside her.

"Of the sunset?" Misty asked, nodding towards the sky. "It's incredible!"

"Yeah, but I actually meant all of Alola," Ash chuckled. "What do you think of it?"

Misty let out a long breath before beaming at Ash. "Alola is _perfect_. All your friends are so nice! So are Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet. And everyone else we met today, too! Not to mention how beautiful everything is. Plus, the fresh food, the clear water, all of the Pokémon…I don't think I could ever get tired of this!"

Ash smiled and looked out at the ocean. "I feel the same way. This place has almost become like a second home to me."

Misty paused at Ash's thoughtful tone and looked him up and down before asking, "do you think you're going to stay here?"

"Oh, I don't know!" Ash laughed, quickly breaking his contemplative state. "I haven't thought about any of that yet. I just like to live in the present, you know?"

Misty snickered at this. "All too well."

"I've had so much fun here, going to the Pokémon School and making lots of new friends," Ash continued, his smile widening. Misty felt a pang in her heart when he said that, but quickly recovered when he added, "I just wish you and Brock could stay here, too."

With that, Misty's chest swelled. She blushed, grateful that Ash likely couldn't see it through the sunset reflecting on her face, and murmured, "I'd love that."

"So, stay!" Ash cheered, as though it were that simple. "Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet would totally let you guys stay with us, and you guys could even go to the Pokémon School with me and everyone else! I know they'd all love it too!"

"That's very sweet of you," Misty murmured. "But we just can't. Brock is studying so hard to become a Pokémon doctor, and I've got the gym to run."

Ash was visibly disappointed, but after a second, covered it up with a sympathetic smile. "I know. It sure was nice to think about, though."

Misty returned his smile and looked ahead of her once more. "You know…I'm glad you love it so much here in Alola. But…I can't lie. I think a lot about the day you'll finally come back to Kanto."

Blinking, Ash replied, "I always come back to Kanto!"

"Yes, before you leave for another journey," Misty sighed. "I meant…" She trailed off, the words dying in her throat. Growling to herself, Misty continued, "forget it. It's stupid."

Ash frowned and inched closer to Misty. His hand wound up on top of hers, causing her blush to deepen. Whether it didn't mean anything to him or simply he wasn't affected, Ash didn't bother to move it. "Come on, Mist, you can tell me."

Misty winced and looked over her other shoulder, so all Ash could see was the back of her head. "I meant when you come back to Kanto for _good_."

"Oh," Ash breathed, the weight of Misty's words finally falling on him.

"I don't ever want you to stop doing what you love," Misty quickly continued, whipping her head around so she was finally facing Ash again. "And I know that you love travelling. But still…I wish I could come see you whenever I wanted. Or that we could hang out more often. I miss you a lot when you're gone."

Unless she was seeing things, Misty was convinced there were tears shining in Ash's warm brown eyes. Still, he managed a smile, and assured her, "I'm never really gone, Mist! I know I might not be in the next town over, but I'm always here for you. Our letters and our phone calls…they mean the world to me, because I know that you're always there for me too."

Misty smiled. It wasn't exactly the answer she wanted, but it was hard to be upset with. Getting lost in the moment, and without much thought, Misty leaned over and rested her head on Ash's shoulder. He jolted a bit at the contact, but soon relaxed, keeping his hand right over Misty's. Amazingly, none of it felt awkward to him. In fact, it felt right. So, they both stayed that way, not saying anything as they both continued to watch the sunset.

"I do want to come back to Kanto one day…for good," Ash finally spoke, breaking up the comfortable silence that had settled between the two. He glanced down at Misty, who had rolled her eyes up to look at him. She didn't dare move from her current position. "Once I've managed to do everything I wanted to, and I've realized my dream. That's my _first _home, after all."

Misty let out a gentle breath and nuzzled her head against Ash's shoulder. "Well then…I'll just have to keep being there for you, so you can make all of your dreams come true."


	7. Wedding

**Can you believe we're already on the _last day_ of Pokeshipping Week?! It really flew by! I'm so sad it's over, but I've really had the best time writing my contributions this year. The themes were all great and really inspired me to come up with some good stories!**

**Anyway, you'll notice I also stuck with the theme for this day as well. But I decided to take a slightly different approach to it, because I've already written about Ash and Misty's wedding (although, with all of the new characters who have been introduced since then, I'd love to reqrite it one day!) I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Wedding**

Misty jumped when a heavy magazine came crashing down in front of her.

"Misty, _look_ at this!"

The gym leader sighed and turned away from her paperwork, instead turning her attention onto the magazine. In front of her was a photo of a woman modelling a beautiful wedding dress; pure white, long sleeved, and a deep v-cut down the neckline. The dress itself wasn't her cup of tea, but Misty knew that wasn't why she had been presented with the photo anyway.

"Is this from your latest job?" Misty asked, gazing up from the page.

"Sure is!" Daisy proudly boasted. "It came out amazing, right?"

"Yeah, it's a really nice picture," Misty agreed, nodding her head.

"I don't like that wedding dress nearly as much as the one_ I_ picked out, but it was still super fun to wear," Daisy continued, smiling at the memory.

"It was nice of the designer to create a custom dress for you in exchange for modelling," Misty replied. "And I'm sure Tracey is going to tear up as soon as he sees you coming down the aisle!"

"_That's_ the goal!" Daisy giggled, picking the magazine back up. "Honestly, he'd better, after all of this wedding planning I've been doing."

"Yeah, by _choice_," Misty reminded her sister, standing up from the desk. "It's not like you're required to plan the wedding of the century, you know."

"Baby sister, that's the only _right_ way to do it," Daisy sighed. "You'll understand one day once you're getting married!"

Misty nearly choked at the idea, but quickly composed herself and refuted, "I don't think I'd ever be as big of a bridezilla as you. All I'd care about was getting to marry the love of my life. The ceremony and party and all that stuff are secondary."

Daisy appeared disturbed by the idea. "Seriously, how are we related?"

Misty smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "I ask myself that question every day."

She was about to walk away but was stopped by Daisy grabbing onto her shoulder. "Hang on! You still haven't told me who your date for the wedding is going to be!"

Misty groaned at the reminder. "Do I really have to bring a date?"

"Yes!" Daisy cried. "That's, like, what you do at a wedding!"

"And where's that, in the wedding rule book?" Misty quipped sarcastically.

"Don't get snippy," Daisy huffed. "Just find yourself a date, alright? But try to make it a cute one! Or at least someone with a decent amount of money."

Misty sighed and rolled her eyes. "Daisy, come on. It's a wedding date, not a marital candidate."

"Maybe not," Daisy trilled, stepping around her sister and shooting her a playful wink. "But it could become one!"

**XXX**

"Could become one my ass."

Misty was grumbling to herself as she paced up and down beside the gym pool. Psyduck, who clearly had no idea what was going on, followed closely behind her, nearly getting stepped on every time his trainer made another sharp turn.

"Daisy's absolutely _insane_ if she thinks I'd actually marry a stupid wedding date!" Misty sputtered, her hands balling into fists at her sides. "It's just one stupid night…"

In reality, a wedding date shouldn't have been causing Misty _this_ much frustration. The unfortunate truth for her was that she really only wanted to take one person as her date, and there was no chance that she could even _ask_ him.

The problem was that this boy was so oblivious to all things romantic; he likely had no idea what a wedding date even was. And, worse than that, if he rejected her…well, then that meant every single one of Misty's fantasies that she'd been dreaming up in her head for years on end would come crashing down on her.

And she couldn't have that.

Misty suddenly stopped pacing, causing Psyduck to collide with the back of her leg. She winced at the contact, but quickly abandoned her own discomfort in order to bend over and examine her dopey duck Pokémon. "Oh, Psyduck, are you alright?"

"Psy aye…" He droned, tilting his head to the side.

"Of course, you are," Misty sighed with a small giggle, standing up to her full height. "I wish I could say the same for myself…"

Confused by his trainer's vague statement, Psyduck took a step forward in order to comfortingly pat the backside of her calf. Glancing down, Misty smirked at the water type and shook her head. "You didn't hurt me, Psyduck! But I appreciate it."

Looking straight ahead, Misty caught sight of one of the gym's video phones and wound up in a staring contest with it. Should she call him? Was it worth the risk?

Psyduck was still bewildered by his trainer's behavior, but he also wasn't used to her just standing in one place. Partly out of concern, and partly out of curiosity, Psyduck threw his head forward and pecked his beak at Misty's ankle. She jumped at the sudden contact and shot the duck Pokémon a glare, though he was unaffected by such a look.

"What, you're telling me I should?" Misty asked, crossing her arms.

"…psy?" Psyduck quacked, inclining his head the other way.

Misty huffed and indignantly turned her head away, but soon found herself staring at the phone once again. With a frustrated sigh, she stomped over to the device, punching in a number she had recognized by heart and waiting with bated breath for the person on the other end to pick up. It rang once…twice…three times…and by then, Misty just assumed it wasn't going to happen.

But then, right after the fourth ring, the screen jumped to life and Misty's breath caught in her throat.

"Ah…hey, Mist!"

Misty just managed to refill her lungs and show off a falsely confident smile. "Hi, Ash. It's been too long since we last spoke."

"Yeah!" Ash agreed. "I was kinda surprised to see your name pop up on my phone. Oh…but not in a bad way! It was a good surprise! A _really_ good one!"

Misty giggled. "It's alright, I know what you meant."

"So…what's up?" Ash asked.

"Oh!" Misty squeaked, her face turning a light shade of red. "I was just calling to see…well…if maybe…you wanted to…come to Daisy and Tracey's wedding with me?"

She rushed out the last part of her question, but fortunately for her, Ash was so used to talking fast that he was able to understand her rather clearly. "Go with you? But…I'm already going. Do you want to walk there together or something?"

Misty resisted the urge to slam her head against the wall. "No. I meant…go _together_. Like…as a date?"

Her voice rose an octave, and she hadn't meant to frame it as another question. Ash, for what it was worth, hadn't changed his expression at all.

"What do you mean?"

If Misty was bewildered before, now she was just downright _exasperated_. "Ash…do you seriously not know what a _date_ is?"

"Huh? No, of course I do!" Ash argued, now blushing a bit himself. "I just don't know what you mean by a date to a wedding. Isn't a date supposed to be going somewhere with one other person? There's gonna be lots of people at this wedding."

Misty furrowed her brow. "Well, there are different kinds of dates. And at a wedding, you can usually bring a date with you. Since I'm Daisy's sister, she's making a big deal out of it. I think it's kind of stupid, but- "

"No way!" Ash interrupted. "I think it sounds kinda fun! I wouldn't know what to do at a wedding by myself anyway. I mean, kind of…I was at Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet's wedding, but something tells me this one is gonna be a _little_ bit different."

"Try a_ lot_ different," Misty snickered.

Ash chuckled at her comment. "And I guess I wouldn't actually be alone, because you'd be there anyway. But if we were each other's dates, that means we would spend a lot more time together, right?"

Misty's eyes widened. "M-more time together? I suppose so…"

"Great, I'd love that!" Ash crowed, sending Misty's heart aflutter. "We haven't seen each other in so long, and I was worried you'd be too busy to hang out."

Despite the screaming in her stomach, Misty offered Ash a delicate smile. "I'll always have time for you, Ash."

At this, his face lit up. "You're the best, Mist! I can't wait to be your date!"

The blush exploded all over Misty's face, and she was too stunned to even try and hide it from the boy on the other end. "Y-yeah! Me too!"

Chimes suddenly went off over the phone, causing Ash to look over his shoulder. Whipping back around to face his phone, Ash replied, "sorry, I gotta go. Nurse Joy is all done healing my Pokémon. But we'll talk soon!"

Misty finally managed to get a hold of herself, and confidently nodded her head. "Right! Talk to you soon!"

And just like that, the call was over.

And Misty had a date to her sister's wedding.

And it was Ash.

Sucking in a deep breath, Misty spun on her heels, leaving the video phone behind her as she marched away.

"Alright, fine. I guess it _could _become one."

* * *

**And we're done! I'm so happy I was able to actually finish the week up this year (and on time!) and really get involved with the week. This has been one of the best ones to date, I think.**

**I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, liked, or reblogged any of my stories this week. I'm so passionate about Pokeshipping Week because it's so great to get to share and see the content of everyone in the community. So, thank you to all of you who helped make it so much fun!**


End file.
